Friday
by oni furaigon
Summary: Something is wrong with Yellow...whatever it is, Green wants to find out...


Author's note: Hiya! Name's Oni! This is my second fanfic in here...it's about characters from the manga: Pokemon Special. Otherwise known as Special. Be reminded that I call the Gary look alike "Green" because that's his original name in the manga. Likewise, the girl is called Blue. If you haven't read Volume 7 yet, this is going to contain major spoilers for you. This fanfic starts out Specialshipping (RedxYellow). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Gamefreak, etc etc. Pokemon Special is written by Hidenari Kusaka, originally illustrated by MATO and currently illustrated by Satoshi Yamamoto.  
  
**_Friday  
_**  
Pallet town laboratory—where Green Okido sits down almost daily peering over his microscope and writing on a piece of paper next to him. The scratching of his pen can be heard in the corridors in front of the room. The usual calm silence that he has been through for all of his years. At the age of seventeen, he is beginning to follow in his grandfather's footsteps into becoming a Pokemon researcher. He wore an open white lab coat that revealed the front of his daily wear. He scratched his head as he peered into the microscope closer.  
  
Green opened his drawer and reached down. He took out a stack of papers written by his sister and grandfather and flipped the papers trying to find something. It was a lazy Friday afternoon. The sun's rays streamed from the blinds that blocked the window. It was peaceful outside, too. There was nothing but the roar of the ocean. Green slammed his pen as he stretched and yawned. He was getting bored simply for just researching all day. He only had a cup of coffee for breakfast and a piece of leftover bread for lunch. He clutched his grumbling stomach as he stood up.  
  
"You hungry, Green?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"Ah!" Green yelled as he turned around. "Oh, it's you," He gasped at Yellow.  
  
Being one of Green's childhood friends, Yellow always visits Green at lazy Fridays like this. She's sneak up at the backdoor and sneak inside Green's room. She always scared Green by just saying something.  
  
"Don't do that again!" Green said as he returned the files where he got them.  
  
"Do what?" Yellow asked as she followed Green around. Like all of her friends, she did change how she dresses. Thanks to her friend, Blue, she gained a simple style of girl fashion. Her hair (something that she used to hide from other people) is now tied and let down. She wore a pink shirt with a Pikachu print and light blue jeans.  
  
"You know what you're doing!" Green muttered under his breath.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Green. Don't be such a sourpuss!" Yellow smiled. Green knows a lot circulating around his friends now. Blue, now eighteen decided to open up a store near Lavender Town.  
  
"It's to lighten up those people's moods!" She would say. When asked what she was selling, she said that it's always something for trainers.  
  
For Red, well, he's decided to (ignoring Blue's advice) date Yellow. Green hasn't heard much of Gold, Crystal and Silver lately. Only a little bit about Silver since he seems to like to hang around with Blue most of the time. Otherwise, he's somewhere in Jhoto.  
  
"So," Yellow began. "How do you like my new clothes?"  
  
Green glanced at her and muttered something like, "It's cute."  
  
"You think so? Oh thanks! Blue picked them for me."  
  
Green, still busy fixing and organizing his notes simply nodded.  
  
"So how's you're research, Green?" Yellow asked him as she looked around.  
  
"It's doing well. Just trying to figure out how can Pokemon evolve from a single DNA." Green replied.  
  
"Oh cool," Yellow replied as she approached Green, now taking off his lab coat.  
  
Green dusted his sleeve of his black shirt and tightened his belt. He scratched his hair and took the coffee mug sitting on his desk with him.  
  
"So how are Red and the others?" Green asked.  
  
"Oh they're doing fine. Blue's been getting a lot of customers lately," Yellow sighed.  
  
"Something wrong?" Green asked when he realized Yellow's sigh. It's either she's troubled with something or she's very tired.  
  
"Nothing," Yellow replied smiling back.  
  
"Are you sure?" For Yellow, Green's been much like an older brother to her. She always visits him whenever she has something in her mind that she can't take off or maybe just to amuse herself.  
  
"Well, sorta..." Yellow muttered.  
  
"That might mean something's in your mind, huh?" Green replied, now facing her. "Is it Red?"  
  
"Nah," Yellow replied. "Just forget about it."  
  
Green remained silent. Something's wrong in his opinion. Yellow always talks about Red and how much he treats her kindly. Now, she doesn't talk about him during the day.  
  
"Suit yourself," Green said as he dropped his mug near the sink.  
  
"You're leaving early, huh?" Yellow asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry." Green smiled.  
  
"Oh...maybe I can go with you." Yellow exclaimed as she followed Green out of the corridor.  
  
"Huh? You sure? Red might think you're ditching him for me." Green laughed.  
  
"Nah, let's just go out as friends,"  
  
"Hmm, I don't know..." Green muttered as he scratched his hair.  
  
"Please, Green?" Yellow pleaded as Green closed the doors across the corridor.  
  
"Ok, ok, just this once... well...as long as you want too." Green said as he slightly chuckled.  
  
"Aw, thanks Green!" Yellow said as she hugged him.  
  
"Hey! Now Red might really think that you're ditching him!" Green laughed as he and Yellow went off outside.  
  
Both of them walked outside and set off to Viridian City. It's a small walk there. Just a few minutes. Green glanced at his watch.  
  
"4:38," He thought. "Cool, I'm an hour twenty two minutes early."  
  
He seemed to be always glancing at his watch since he always ended around six o'clock. His sister would expect him around seven and a little break with Yellow might relax him from his work.  
  
"Boy, this place's changed since I last came here!" Yellow exclaimed as both of them strolled across the sidewalk.  
  
Green remembers the place very well since he was the former gym leader. But since after his grandfather's death, he just resigned and took up his research.  
  
"Yep, say, you want to go there?" Green pointed to a nearby café.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Soon, they were inside the café. It was quite noisy inside with people talking and eating. They seemed to be happy and Green thought for a while but suddenly noticed the waiter in front of them. He was a tall, thin man with a black mustache and was half bald.  
  
"My, my," the waiter said. "Why isn't it Mr. Green, the former gym leader of our city? And look here! He already has a girlfriend!"  
  
"No, no!" Green hesitated while his face flushed red. "I'm just taking her out for a break. We're just friends!"  
  
The waiter chuckled. "Ah, yes! A friend!"  
  
Yellow giggled a bit when he noticed Green blushing.  
  
"So, may I help you with something?" The waiter continued.  
  
After a few minutes, the couple walked out of the café.  
  
"That was good!" Yellow smiled as she walked alongside Green. "You know, you should go out more often."  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm just busy around sometimes. I couldn't even see my sister sometimes."  
  
"May?" Yellow asked. "You mean you're that busy?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Stuff always pops out and appear in my desk and stuff." Green replied as they walked back to Pallet town.  
  
"But I thought she was an aid."  
  
"Oh yeah. She's been assigned at Jhoto and she always goes out early in the morning to get there." He said kicking a few rocks in his way.  
  
"Wow, it's already dark," Yellow said as she looked around.  
  
"Hey, how about you come to my house and stay there for the night?"  
  
"I can? Thanks!" Yellow replied happily as she skipped besides Green.  
  
Green glanced at his watch. "6:49," He thought. "I'm supposed to be out of the lab by now."  
  
Both of them stopped as they stood in front of Green's house. The lights were on, a signal that May is already inside. Green placed his hand inside his pocket and tried to find his keys amidst notes, loose change and pens. When he finally found it, he opened the door and went inside. Yellow followed him and were both greeted by May.  
  
"There you are, little brother!" She exclaimed. "And you brought Yellow with you. How nice!"  
  
Green smiled as she greeted her sister back.  
  
"We went out for dinner since I finished early at the lab today," Green remarked.  
  
"Oh, so now you're dating Yellow now, huh?" May laughed as she returned to the kitchen.  
  
"No, we were just going out as friends!" Yellow giggled seeing that Green was heavily frustrated at the thought.  
  
"Oh really?" May said over the kitchen. "Green, you should really take care Yellow-Chan! Red won't be happy if he knew about you two!"  
  
"Stop that," Green yelled over his room. He ran there to make a (quick) clean up. "Hey Yellow, you're want to sleep in my room?"  
  
"Uh, sure." Yellow replied as she sat down the couch.  
  
"My brother's such a gentleman!" May sang over the kitchen.  
  
Yellow can hear a frustrated grunt from Green's room. After a few minutes, Green came out side of his room and smiled.  
  
"It's the best I can do," He smiled. "I'll just sleep here in the living room."  
  
"Are you sure?" Yellow asked.  
  
"Sure I'm sure!"  
  
"Green, you do realize that—"May began but was abruptly cut by Green.  
  
"Um, maybe I really should sleep here, huh, sis?" Green interrupted with a slight change of voice.  
  
"Suit yourself,"  
  
Yellow walked inside Green's room and saw that Green did quickly clean it. Aside from the overflowing trashcan (that was safely hidden in one closet), it seemed to be decent. A lamp lit the whole room in just one corner. Green's desk was full of neatly stacked notes and broken pencils. His bed that doesn't seemed to be touched due to Green's busy work, was just fine to her as she lay down and thought about her day. She'd be wondering where Red is and thinking about him. Or maybe Red would be thinking about her and where she is since he might be very worried about her. Whatever she was thinking, she hugged Green's pillow and drifted of to sleep.  
  
Green rested his head on his hands as he looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and thought of what happened during the day.  
  
"We're just friends..." He muttered softly. "Just friends..."  
  
May passed by and looked at his half asleep brother.  
  
She sighed. "Poor brother, you're working too hard." She then placed a blanket on him.  
  
She closed the lights and went to her room humming a soft tune.  
  
The next day, sunlight filled the room as Green opened his eyes.  
  
"That's odd," He thought. "What day is it?"  
  
He glanced his watch and to his horror, it was exactly 9:31 AM.  
  
"Crap!" He yelled as he jumped up knocking the table next to him.  
  
He wandered around panicking and trying to find the keys to the lab.  
  
"Where is it, where is it?" He asked himself as he dug around a pile of papers in the living room.  
  
"Hey, Green!" Yellow greeted. "Good Morning!"  
  
"Yellow? Huh?" Suddenly, yesterday flooded back to him. "Oh yeah! Morning, seen my lab keys?"  
  
"They're in your pocket!" Yellow giggled.  
  
Green plunged his hands into his pockets and searched for his keys. "Here!" He called triumphantly. "I have to go," He said as he started to go.  
  
"Your sister said that she's taking over. You need a day off." Yellow said amidst of Green's conflict.  
  
"Oh, she's at the lab?"  
  
"Yep," She smiled. "She said that you were muttering in your sleep and you need a day off anyway."  
  
"Muttering?"  
  
"Anyway, I have to go," Yellow added as she started to go off.  
  
"You do? Well, bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Yellow replied waving back at Green who was now sitting on the couch wiping off the dripping saliva.  
  
Green tried to catch up some housework. He cleaned up his room and washed the piled dishes in the kitchen (breaking a few glasses) and took the liberty of taking out the trash. Feeling very tired, he finally sat down on his bed, took a book and began to read. As he read, he kept thinking of yesterday. He couldn't take Yellow of his mind.  
  
"Shake it off," He told himself trying to read. "She has Red."  
  
Of course, falling in love would the last choice he would have when the world would start to fall apart from an evil space mutant Pokemon.  
  
He watched the clock tick by. An hour passed, two, three. He looked at his book and realized that he had not gone a few pages away from the first chapter. All the time, he was thinking of her. Why? He has no clue why this happens. The clock ticked one and he felt his stomach growl.  
  
"Oh well, got to stop worrying and start eating."

* * *

A week passed, then two. Everything seems to be fine for Green. Fine, well, except one Friday. He looked up and leaned down his chair with his pencil in his mouth.  
  
"Strange..." He thought. "She's supposed to be here."  
  
He stood up and looked around expecting Yellow to ambush him.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked himself. "Why am I even asking myself?" 

* * *

Outside Lavender town, a store sits comfortably at the outskirts. A red haired boy wearing a blue store apron with a broom was sweeping the outside. He seems to be irritated and was muttering roughly something about getting paid, being left out or something about dates.  
  
Sweeping stray leaves away, Silver sighed again and took out a piece of paper from his apron pocket.  
  
"Let's see...organize stocks...take out trash...clean front...clean back..." He muttered as he flipped the paper. "Done!" He cried triumphantly.  
  
Going inside, he saw Blue rearranging accessories and thinking which goes where.  
  
"Are you done?" She said not even turning back.  
  
"I'm done," Silver approved. "Now, can I go now?"  
  
"Well, sure," Blue replied not turning around.  
  
Silver took out the apron and quickly hanged it near the counter. He dusted his black jacket and his pants. He was about to go outside when Yellow bumped into him.  
  
"Huh? Yellow?" He asked but stopped when he noticed Yellow's eyes red with tears.  
  
Blue quickly rushed to Yellow's side and ordered Silver to go out. Without hesitation, Silver quickly rushed outside from all the sobbing and the comforting.  
  
"What's with her?" He asked himself. He never in his life saw Yellow cry nor be that upset. Maybe he saw a few tears but never like this.  
  
Whatever it is, he wants to find out. He knows the shop very well since he did work in there for about three months now. He peeked through the glass window but didn't saw anyone. He turned around and went towards the back door. Inside, he could hear sobbing and words.  
  
"It's ok, it's ok," Blue repeated as she comforted Yellow.  
  
Silver bit his lip and tried not to be noticed avoiding a personal attack from Blue. He peeked through the glass window and saw Yellow crying and Blue holding her like a little sister who was hurt from falling.  
  
"Yellow, it's ok. Don't worry you don't have to think about him."  
  
Silver nudged closer trying to hear from the bushes.  
  
"But...I saw him...Red...he...he..." Yellow sobbed trying to find words.  
  
"Yellow, what happened?"  
  
Blue wiped Yellow's tears with her apron and asked her one more time.  
  
"It's Red..." She began. "I wanted to ask him something but..." She paused when she heard something rustle outside.  
  
"Hold on a sec," Blue whispered.  
  
She crept towards the backdoor and peered outside. She saw Silver peeking through the glass window safely hidden within the bushes.  
  
"Silver!" She yelled.  
  
Silver leapt up with shock and glanced Blue.  
  
"Come here you—"Blue cursed as she chased Silver away.  
  
Silver, without hesitation, quickly ran away. He sent out his Murkrow and flew off without looking back. His heart pounded wildly as he breathed hard. He landed in Lavender ignoring a few staring people.  
  
"Yellow mentioned Red, didn't she?" He thought to himself as he returned his Murkrow. "Maybe Red knows something."  
  
He selected Red's name but something bothered him.  
  
"If Red knows something, it might be hurting to Yellow." He thought. He quickly closed his PokeGear then strolled for a while.  
  
With Yellow still in his mind, his PokeGear rang.  
  
"Silver," He said.  
  
"Hey, it's Green." A familiar voice called.  
  
"Green? Hey, just in time. Something weird today." He quickly said over the phone.  
  
"Huh? I was going to ask about Yellow." Green said.  
  
Silver stroked his long red hair as he began to tell him about the incident.  
  
"So, I was just finished doing chores for Blue when Yellow came bursting out of the door. I was about to stay but Blue sent me out. I was quite curious so I sneaked to the backdoor. I heard Yellow talking about Red but Blue noticed me." Silver explained.  
  
"So that's why she wasn't here," Green wondered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you see, Yellow always visits me at Fridays but today, she wasn't here. I was just calling Blue but she won't seem to reply."  
  
"Oh, so, can you ask Red? Maybe he knows something." Silver replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll ask him, bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Silver replied as he closed his PokeGear. He then continued to wonder. "Weird..." 

* * *

Green thought for a while. His heart pounded wildly as he thought about Red and Yellow. Was there something wrong about their relationship? Did Red told Yellow something that made her cry? His mind was poured with questions as he thought. He looked at his unfinished work and thought for a while. He closed books, kept the notes and hid the files as he started to close the lab.  
  
He did it quickly and rushed outside to his house. Taking out his PokeGear, he selected Red's name. He waited and waited. No reply. "Red, you better reply!" Green muttered as he gritted his teeth. He selected his name again and waited. Again, no reply.  
  
Green found himself inside his house sitting on his bed. He cursed as he slammed the PokeGear down. Green fell silent when he realized what he was doing.  
  
"Why?" He asked. "Do I...do I...?" He could not find the right words as he covered his face with his fists. "Why?"  
  
"What did you tell her?" Green asked over the phone as he gritted his teeth.  
  
"To who?"  
  
"Yellow," Green continued. "You ignored my calls."  
  
"I was busy," Red replied. "What...what happened to her?"  
  
"Don't pretend!" Green yelled.  
  
On the other side, Red lowered his phone as Green yelled.  
  
"Red, you said something to her, I know it. You broke up with her, didn't you? She's someone who you should take care but—"Green was interrupted by Red's calm voice.  
  
"It's true," Red sighed. "She-she saw us...Misty. We were kissing and she saw us. I couldn't love her anymore, Green."  
  
Green's heart pounded as Red continued. Red's voice remained calm as he continued. He was in his house in his bedroom. It was quiet. His sister wasn't home yet and only Green's voice was heard.  
  
"Every time she visits you, I feel her going away slowly and slowly. When she talks about you, I couldn't hold her anymore. That's why she was worried. I couldn't hug her or kiss her...she seems so distant." Red's voice trailed off.  
  
"But then...why did you have to hide it away from her? Why didn't you just tell her?"  
  
"I couldn't," Red replied quickly as he raised his voice. "I don't want to make her cry! I don't want to see her tears!"  
  
"But you did make her cry!" Green interrupted. "You made it hurt more than she could handle."  
  
Red chuckled. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"  
  
"What? I-I ...no!" Green stammered as he tried to find the words.  
  
"You couldn't take her face of your mind. You want to be with her. You feel comfortable when she's around. Is that how it feels?" Red said.  
  
Green gulped and tried to voice his reply. "Yeah..."  
  
There was a long silence between the two.  
  
"Green, I need to go, bye!" Red closed his phone and Green was alone again.  
  
Green looked around and saw his clenched fists. It's true. He was in love with her. It was something that he tried to deny. Green sighed and let himself fall over his bed. He stroked his hair as he tried to re-think what he just told Red. 

* * *

"Don't you dare talk about it to her!" Blue said as she scolded Silver.  
  
Yellow decided to stay with Blue for a while and help Silver with his chores. Silver, drowned in suspicion, and very curious, attempted to ask Yellow but was stopped by Blue.  
  
"She needs to be alone, that's all I ask. Talk to her and I swear we're—"  
  
"What?" Silver interrupted.  
  
"Silver, she's...disappointed...please, don't talk to her about it." Blue pleaded.  
  
"Okay, okay..." Silver muttered as he wore the store apron.  
  
He walked across the counter to meet Yellow. She was rearranging the stocks of potion when she noticed Silver.  
  
"Hey," Silver called.  
  
"Hi!" Yellow smiled. "You've been working here for a long time, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Silver replied. "I got used to the yelling for months now,"  
  
Yellow giggled as she let Silver continue. Silver wondered how can Red break up with someone like Yellow. It must be something personal so he refrained from asking.  
  
"Sorry about last time," Yellow said out of the silence.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"When I...I bumped into you..." She said looking down.  
  
"Oh that's alright. You don't have to apologize." Silver smiled.  
  
His PokeGear rang the moment he finished talking.  
  
"Oops, I need to go out for a while. Tell Blue that I'll be back, okay?" He said.  
  
"Okay," Yellow replied as she took over.  
  
Silver went outside and answered his PokeGear.  
  
"Silver," He said over the receiver.  
  
"Hey, remember me?" Called a familiar voice.  
  
"Gold?"  
  
Gold laughed on the other side. "You guesses right! So how's being Blue's slave?"  
  
"Gold, it's not funny," Silver muttered.  
  
"Oh really?" Gold laughed, "What's happening over there?"  
  
"A lot of weird things," Silver then began to explain the latest incident. He excluded the fact that Red ignored most of his latter calls.  
  
"Wow, I knew they'd break up!"  
  
"No kidding," Silver replied with a small hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Anyway, do you think what I'm thinking?" Gold said maliciously.  
  
Silver could imagine Gold's trademark grin over the other side. He rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"What's your deviousness is it this time?"  
  
"Go on," Gold muttered from the receiver. "Talk to her."  
  
Silver told him to wait as he cleared his throat and readied himself.  
  
"Yellow," He called.  
  
Yellow turned around to see Silver standing behind him. His PokeGear in one hand.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's a-about R-Red..." Silver stammered.  
  
"Oh that...Blue said you heard a bit." Yellow sighed and turned around again.  
  
"B-but what happened?" Silver stammered while he gripped his PokeGear.  
  
"Dude, let me talk to her!" Gold cried over his PokeGear.  
  
"Is that Gold?" Yellow asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's him." Silver replied while handing her his PokeGear.  
  
"Wow Gold, it's been a long time!"  
  
Gold began the conversation by saying his remorse for Red. Silver's eyes grew wider as Gold talked about how Yellow shouldn't feel sorry and try to be happy. Blue's warning came into his mind. He tried to stop him but Gold continued about dating other people. Yellow listened intently and Silver couldn't find any sign of changing emotions from her.  
  
"That's nice Gold, but I think I shouldn't be dating for a while..." Yellow said.  
  
"Well, okay. I have to go. Crys is nagging me for minutes now. Bye!" Gold closed his phone and there was silence.  
  
Silver let out a sigh of relief. "Good thing Blue didn't hear that," He thought.  
  
Yellow handed him back his PokeGear and asked him what day is it.  
  
"Friday," Silver replied. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Friday," Yellow whispered. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to visit Green."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I always visited him at Fridays. I bet he's worrying since I wasn't there last week." She said as she took off her apron.  
  
Silver remained silent. He didn't mention anything about Green's call last week.  
  
"Tell Blue that I'll be back, okay?" She said as she opened the door and went out. 

* * *

Green peered into his microscope and started taking notes. The same sounds from the corridor were heard. The scratching of his pen and the slamming of his files and notes. Green sighed and looked outside. He heard a low scratching sound.  
  
"You're not going to scare me this time," He laughed.  
  
He turned around to see Yellow smiling.  
  
"Aw, you beat me!" Yellow laughed. "That's the first time!"  
  
"It is," Green replied then plunging back into his research.  
  
"Green," Yellow began. "About last week..."  
  
"Oh you weren't here," Green replied quickly. "It's fine. I think that you're with Red or something,"  
  
Yellow looked down. Her lip trembled as she struggled to find the right words.  
  
"Green..." She whispered. "Red and me...we...we broke up."  
  
Green turned around. "What? What happened?" (Pretending not to know seems to be a hard task for Green since he can't stand to see Yellow cry.)  
  
"It's just...just...I don't want how to say it..."  
  
"You saw him with Misty, huh?" Green said as he stood up and walked up to her.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I can't pretend anymore," Green said as he gazed at Yellow. "I knew since I talked to Red about it."  
  
Yellow looked at Green feeling her world falling apart.  
  
"Yellow, I'm sorry. I wanted to know because I was worried. I don't know why but I started to think about you often." Green whispered.  
  
"Green..." Yellow sobbed. "How could you?"  
  
She started to run but was caught by Green. "Don't touch me! Let go..." She realized that Green has his arms around her. It was an embrace and she caught in it.  
  
"Yellow, everyday, I couldn't stop thinking. I just wanted you closer. I don't know how to say this but... I...I love you..." Green whispered to her ear.  
  
Yellow couldn't restrain her tears anymore. "Green! I don't want this to happen...I just wanted to be alone and—"She was interrupted when Green swiftly kissed her in the lips.  
  
Yellow found it hard to not fall back in love. She hugged Green tightly and let her tears fall. "Green...please don't leave me..." She sobbed. 

* * *

"What happened, what happened?"  
  
"Shut up! They'll hear you!" Silver whispered angrily.  
  
"What happened, Silver" Gold lowered his voice over the receiver. "Did it work?"  
  
"I can't stand kissing if it's not me..." Silver muttered.  
  
"Aww...they're really a cute couple," Crys' voice was heard over the PokeGear.  
  
"They kissed? Ugh!" Gold cried with disgust.  
  
Silver was peering outside and looking at the window. Holding his PokeGear by one hand, he told Gold and Crystal detail by detail everything he witnessed.  
  
"C'mon Gold, don't you like it when I kiss you?" Crys giggled.  
  
"Crys, not in front of Silver!" Gold argued over the giggling Crystal.  
  
A shout was heard from behind.  
  
"SILVER!!!" Blue yelled.  
  
"Holy crap..." Silver muttered. He felt his PokeGear being yanked from his hand.  
  
"Gold! Just wait until you get back here! I'm going to tear you!" Blue yelled angrily. She closed the phone, took Silver by the collar while dragging him.  
  
"What did I tell you about not tampering other people's relationships?"  
  
"Blue! It was Gold's plan!" Silver pleaded a he struggled to get up.  
  
"Just wait 'till we get back to the shop!" She said angrily.  
  
Silver's mind returned to his desire of ripping Gold apart.  
  
"Man, if Gold's visiting, there will be two people wanting to kill him." He thought angrily as Blue tugged his sleeve.  
  
**The End**

About the author: Oni Flygon has been a fan of the Pokemon Manga for a very long time. Originaly, he was a Specialshipper but for some odd reason, he switched into being a Feelingshipper. The reason, he never bothered to tell. His fanfiction "Friday" might be a story why he switched sides.


End file.
